


The Rest of Christmas

by The Sign of Tea (NoPlastic)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPlastic/pseuds/The%20Sign%20of%20Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday fluff ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rest of Christmas

London wasn’t too busy at this time of day. Most people were at work. Molly had taken a few days off in the first week of December, since she’d volunteered to work on Christmas and New Year’s Eve and the days between.   
In front of the festively decorated shop windows, she paused and put down her shopping bags with a sigh of relief.

“Oh, there you are!” 

Molly turned in the direction of the voice, and saw Sally coming towards her with two large coffees in her hands.  

“Just in time for my lunch break,” Sally said, while Molly took one of the steaming cups from her. 

“Thanks for the coffee. I’m glad you could make it.”

For a moment, they stood in slightly awkward silence, accentuated with an instrumental version of Jingle Bells that was playing in one of the shops.  
Then Sally glanced up at the sky and said, “Ooh! Look, it’s starting to snow.”

Seconds later, Molly brushed the first snowflakes from Sally’s coat, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

“What a perfect day,” Sally sighed, trying to hide her happy smile behind her coffee.

“It’s only perfect because you’re here,” Molly replied softly, blushing a little. “What I wanted to ask you - I was wondering… Can we perhaps spend Christmas together? I mean, the rest of Christmas, after work.”

“The rest of Christmas,” Sally mused, raising her eyebrows. 

“Yes, just… Just you and me,” Molly went on, a little insecure. They hadn’t talked about Christmas before, and she didn’t know how Sally usually spent the holidays. “At my flat? On the sofa, with a nice cup of tea, and then -”

Sally smirked. “And then, in bed?”

“No, I - I mean, that’s… That would be nice.”


End file.
